


The Drawbacks of Passionate Magic

by ladysockalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysockalot/pseuds/ladysockalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin really was tired of his magic setting things on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drawbacks of Passionate Magic

Merlin wasn't entirely sure why he kept setting things on fire. It wasn't as if he hadn't set things on fire before, either accidentally or on purpose, but lately it seemed to be happening so often he wondered if his magic wasn't trying to tell something. If it was he wished it would be clearer than simply setting Arthur's second best jacket smouldering.

Burn marks are very hard to get out of clothes and Merlin had ruined several pairs of Arthur's trousers, tunics and chaps, not tp mention jackets, over the course of the past few weeks. He'd set Arthur's bed on fire at least four times and, thanks to trying to beat the flames down on the second occasion, he'd also slightly set fire to the table.

His own belongings hadn't escaped. Nor had one of Gaius's prize books on the medicinal properties of rare flora. That hadn't been a good thing.

"Merlin! Your magic isn't there to set fire to books that are vital to the understanding of healing herbs," Gaius had shouted when he'd found the blackened remains of the book.

"I didn't mean to!" Merlin had protested and he hadn't. He hadn't even been looking at the book at the time.

Gaius had sent him to beg a copy of the book from Geoffrey. Who had been not at all pleased when smoke seemed emanate from his beard.

Due to all the mishaps he'd been having Merlin had taken to carrying a pail of water of water about with him, much to the amusement of the other servants, just in case.

It was, however, getting too much. After another lecture from Gaius on the sensible application of his magic Merlin decided to research why it was he seemed to be setting things on fire. It was true it was one of his favourite spells and one he found easy to perform. There was also a great deal of satisfaction to be found in suddenly causing heat and warmth to appear. Making heat, fire, made Merlin feel a bit more fulfilled with his magic. Still, it couldn't go on.

After spending two days searching through his magic book Merlin was no closer to an answer. He had, however, lit the candle so fiercely it had burned to a stump in a minutes of minutes. He'd also had to go and beg another blanket from the stores after his own suffered from a sudden fire. Sighing, Merlin put the book away and went to see the only person who might have some idea as to why there were scorch marks all over the floor of his room.

The dragon seemed far too amused for Merlin's liking. Surely as a fire breathing creature he should have some sympathy?

"Oh, young warlock, how many items have you set fire to?" asked the dragon in between bouts of laughter.

"A few!"

The dragon was still laughing.

"This isn't funny!" Merlin protested, wondering if the dragon could even hear him.

"No. Of course not," the dragon replied, sounding unconvinced. "But still you have only yourself to blame."

"I don't want to keep setting fire to things."

The dragon smiled a predatory smile. "Then you must find another outlet for your passion."

That confused Merlin even more. "Passion? What passion?"

"That is not for me to say." And the dragon burst into laughter again.

Merlin had pondered about bringing up what the dragon had said with Gaius but he wasn't entirely sure how to have a discussion with Gaius about 'passion'. As it was it was Gaius who asked the question that evening over dinner.

"Merlin, have you done anything about your..." Gaius waved a hand slightly.

Merlin moved his spoon about in his stew. "You mean setting fires to things?"

"Yes. I know as a young man you have certain...urges," Gaius said, sounding awkward.

"To set things on fire?"

"No, but the two might be related."

There were times, Merlin thought, when Gaius was as cryptic as the dragon. "What are you talking about Gaius?"

Gaius huffed. "I mean about your...passion."

"That's what the dragon said."

Gaius looked relieved. "Ah, so you've spoken with him?"

Not that it had helped much but, yes, Merlin had. "He said I needed an outlet for my passion, Does he mean I should go out of Camelot and burn a forest?"

"Merlin, you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" He had noticed setting things on fire.

"How your magic can react to certain...moods. It feeds partly off your emotions."

Merlin frowned. "But I'm not angry."

"The fire isn't related to your anger. It's related to your passion."

Merlin's head hurt. What was it Gaius was trying to say?

"Your lust Merlin," he clarified.

Merlin stood up from the table in shock. "My lust? You think I'm lusting after someone and that's why I'm setting things on fire?"

Gaius nodded.

"That's ridiculous! I'm not lusting after anybody." No-one he could admit to anyway.

"Not even Mary the serving maid?"

Merlin groaned. Mary had had a crush on him for months. He was running out of ways to avoid her. "How do you know about her? Wait, I'm not sure I want to know."

"So you have no object for your affections?"

"I didn't say that."

Gaius gave him the eyebrow of disbelief.

"All right, maybe I do. It's just someone I can't..." Merlin began to pace. "Maybe I should just set a forest on fire after-all."

"Oh Merlin. It's not Arthur, is it?"

"No!" Merlin denied, just a little too quickly. He sat back down and stared at the table. "Yes."

"Well then, you know what you must do," said Gaius.

Looking up from the table Merlin couldn't quite believe what he had heard. "What am I going to say - 'Sorry, Arthur, I keep setting things on fire so you need to kiss me?'"

"The details will be up to you."

"I can't tell him....can I?"

Gaius leaned forward. "Merlin, unless you act on your feelings for Arthur before long Camelot will have burned down."

"Thanks." Gaius hadn't been much help either.

Sadly Gaius's talk wasn't a passion killer. It had caused the fire to become more focussed though. Merlin was still setting fire to Arthur's belongings and not anything else (except his own bed). He was seriously wondering if he come up with a spell that would repel fire. It would save him the embarrassment of stealing sheets out of the guest rooms to use on Arthur's bed and he would no longer have to ask the carpenter to repair the chairs and table.

It all came to a head one midday after Arthur had finished his meal and Merlin was busy tidying up.

"Merlin! I think we need to talk," said Arthur, inspecting what had been a very nice belt but which had been blackened beyond all recognition.

Merlin stopped fussing with the plates. "Yes, sire?"

"Merlin, it can't have escaped your attention that my clothing has been suffering lately."

"Suffering?" Feigning ignorance was Merlin's only plan.

"Someone seems to be setting fire to it." With that Arthur dropped the burnt remains of his belt onto the table - right in front of Merlin.

"Oh."

"As you the only person with access to my clothes perhaps you would care to explain?" Arthur stood there, with his arms folded and the kind of gaze that made even the most disciplined knights crack.

Therefore it didn't take much for Merlin to crack. "It's an accident, I don't mean to," he admitted.

"So it just happens?"

Merlin did not like the look on Arthur's face. It was too knowing. "Yes."

"By magic?"

"Erm...no." Merlin shook his head firmly and tried not to ignore the fact his cheeks felt as if they were burning under Arthur's gaze.

"Unless you always inspect my clothes with a lit torch there can't be any other reason. If you are a sorcerer surely you can think of better things to do than set my belongings on fire."

Merlin looked down and admired the stone floor. "And if it was me?"

"I'd wonder what an idiot you'd have to be to stay in Camelot when you're setting fire to my things which is an obvious display of magic."

"It's not me that's doing it. It's the magic." Merlin couldn't help himself. Indeed he could already feel his magic surging up.

Arthur looked a little worried. At least Merlin hoped it was only worry on Arthur's face. "You can't even control it?"

"I can. Normally. But this..." This was hard to even attempt to explain. "This is different."

"How different?"

"It's my..." Merlin paused. "It's my passion."

Arthur was frowning. "I see. And I'm supposed to believe a sorcerer?"

"No, but believe your friend. I am your friend Arthur, magic or not," Merlin didn't want to sound so pleading. He tried to ignore the fact his magic was itching to set fire to the napkin he'd moved.

There was a pause before Arthur spoke. "You know my father's views on magic."

"His views don't matter to me."

"Even though they could get you killed?"

"Yours are the only ones that have ever mattered to me," Merlin said, truthfully

"All right, Merlin. You're a sorcerer. You're in Camelot and you set fire to my clothes. What conclusion am I supposed to draw from that?"

Arthur did have a point although no sorcerer Merlin knew would be that inept. "I told you the setting fire to things is an accident."

"Things, Merlin?"

"Your bed sheets and the table and chairs," Merlin indicated all the items that had suffered in the last week.

"And you really want me to believe you're not here to cause me harm?"

"I've never set fire to you."

Arthur threw his hands up. "Thank heavens for small blessings then. Are you here to burn Camelot to the ground?"

"I'm here for you, Arthur," Merlin said, coming as close to Arthur as he dared to look him in the eye. "I have magic to protect you."

"By burning down my possessions?" Arthur did have a point.

"That's the passion." This was so embarrassing, Merlin thought.

The laugh Arthur made no effort to stifle suggested one of them wasn't embarrassed at all. "Merlin, are you telling me that your magic is passionate about me?"

"Yes!"

"And because of that you're setting my things on fire?"

Merlin groaned. "Yes. I'm not trying to trap you or hurt you, Arthur, and my life would be easier and safer if I wasn't setting things on fire." A lot easier and safer.

"And how can we stop you?"

"Apparently," Merlin said, not mentioning the advice came from a dragon, "I need an outlet for my magical passion."

Arthur's face became serious. "All right then, Merlin, clearly there is only one course of action I can take."

He grasped Merlin firmly by the arm before he had a chance to move. It was a very firm grip and Arthur's face wasn't betraying anything.

"Arthur, please..." Merlin wasn't sure what he would have said after that because he was interrupted by the touch of Arthur's lips on his own.

For a moment he wondered if he wasn't dreaming but the way his magic suddenly flared up seemed to suggest he wasn't dreaming; that this really was Arthur kissing him. He tried not to moan as he found himself deepening the kiss. Lust was one thing but magical lust seemed to be something else. When Arthur pulled back Merlin could have sworn there was a hint of a golden glow on his lips.

"You just kissed me," Merlin said, not able to come up with anything else in his slightly shocked state.

"I see you're as observant as ever." Arthur was smiling.

"Why did you?"

"If you keep setting things on fire sooner or later Camelot will suffer. It's my duty to prevent that. So I'm giving you and your passionate magic an outlet."

Merlin eyed Arthur whose tone was playful. "Only because it's your duty?"

Arthur huffed. "Whatever pleasure I may derive from it will be..." he looked thoughtful, "co-incidental."

"In a good way?"

"Shut up, Merlin."

With Arthur kissing him again, and the two of them creating passion that seemed to want to be expressed with more than just kissing, Merlin was perfectly happy to become silent. Until of course Arthur got him on the bed and started doing those things with his tongue. In Merlin's defence he was pretty sure Arthur had been louder when he'd done more than just return the favour.

The afternoon had passed by in a blur and the sun was setting when Merlin woke up, naked of course, in Arthur's bed which was, thankfully, still in one piece and hadn't been burnt down. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief at Arthur's chambers being intact when he noticed Arthur was already awake and seemed to be staring at something. Merlin followed his gaze. Yes, there hadn't been any small fires, but clearly something had happened judging by the state of things.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Merlin replied, trying to sound innocent.

"Do you want to explain why my table is upside down?"

Merlin smiled. "Maybe we're just very passionate?" he ventured.

Arthur smiled back and rolled on top of Merlin. "Let's see shall we?"

Merlin just nodded.

As the days and weeks passed Merlin's magic eventually calmed down, now it had a suitable outlet. No longer did he have to carry buckets of water around Camelot in the event of fire. However, he still spent a good portion of his time putting Arthur's furniture back in its place. Neither he nor Arthur really minded, which was why they ignored the rumours about the strange furniture habits of the Crown Prince of Camelot.


End file.
